En plan de conquistarte
by kyosha012
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede durar una relación de amigos "con derecho a roce"? ¿Y si no solo se tratara de sexo? ¿Y si uno se termina enamorando del otro? ¿Qué pasaría si aquel acuerdo se rompiera? [AU. Armin x Annie]
1. Final prematuro

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. No lucro con este fic.

**Beta: Faby Kaban** y **Federico.   
**

Muchas gracias a ambos por ayudarme tanto con este fic. Me encantó haber trabajado con Faby Kaban, es realmente genial. A Fede siempre lo vuelvo loco con mis fics y siempre me ayuda, por eso quiero darle crédito esta vez.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo alternativo). Mikasa en Ooc (fuera de personaje). Lenguaje de adultos. Referencia a temas sexuales.

**Notas:** No saben lo mucho que me costó este fic por la forma en la que lo planteé. Tuve largas discusiones y desacuerdos con Fede e incluso con mis hermanas. Les costó mucho asimilar la trama xD. No sé si me quedó bien, espero que les guste.**  
**

**Dedicatoria: **Quiero agradecer a **no olvides tu sonrisa**, **GishelSasuhina**, **RipperRose** y **241L0RM3RCUR1** por haberme dado ánimos con esta pareja. Gracias a ustedes surgió este fic.

* * *

** En plan de conquistarte**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Final prematuro.**

—¿Qué estás esperando? —me preguntó ella con ansiedad.

—¿Acaso esto no te gusta? —Fue lo que le respondí sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, pero ya me estoy cansando. —Noté que había algo de reproche en su tono de voz. Quise ignorarlo y prolongar la situación lo más que pude.

—No seas ansiosa. Disfrútalo.

—Ya lo hice, ahora quiero disfrutar "otra cosa".

—Solo… aguarda. Me gusta estar así contigo, de esta forma.

—Déjate de bromas y hazlo de una vez.

—Solo un poco más.

—Oye, si me haces esperar demasiado te golpearé. —Temí por dentro al saber que lo que decía era verdad pero en ese momento no me importó nada, no podía detenerme.

Solo quería acariciarla más tiempo, abrazarla, estrujarla con mis brazos, tomarme el tiempo de recorrer esa piel perfectamente suave y tersa, embriagarme de su aroma; sentirla_._

—Me estoy impacientando. Hazlo ya. —Su insistencia comenzó a hacer eco en mi mente. Sabía lo que ella quería, yo también de hecho, pero no era lo único que me interesaba. Yo solo quería estar a su lado, rozar ese cuerpo que tanto me gusta, besarlo, morderlo, acariciarlo.

Me acerqué a su mejilla y, al confirmar una vez más el rechazo de sus labios, acomodé mi rostro en su cuello, anidándome allí. Rocé mi boca con su piel y luego dejé que una de mis manos se paseara por su muslo derecho que se enredaba en mi cintura; era perfecto.

—Armin, ¿quieres moverte de una jodida vez?

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedo pretender algo más? ¿Acaso esto solo tiene que ser sexo y nada más? —Y ahí reparé en el error que había cometido. Casi al instante de haber dicho eso, me retracté de mis propias palabras. Sabía que debía hacerlo por la mirada acusadora que me había dedicado—. No, no. No quise decir eso. Es decir, me encanta estar contigo. Yo… —Al ver su expresión seria y recriminatoria, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Para eso venía cada tres o cuatro tardes, solo para eso nos reuníamos.

Sin más palabras de por medio, le di lo que quería, temeroso de obtener una represalia después. Fui agresivo y salvaje, estaba realmente asustado. Ella no dijo nada y tampoco opuso resistencia, pareció quedar complacida mientras duró pero no fue así luego de que todo terminó.

—No quiero que nos veamos más. —De repente, de una manera fría y sin piedad, me escupió esas palabras amargas que jamás hubiese querido que las pronunciara.

—¿Qué? No, no. E-espera, Annie. Yo… si es por lo de hoy, mejoraré, l-lo prometo. —Lo había arruinado, en verdad lo había hecho.

—No, es mejor que ya no nos veamos.

—P-pero Annie, por favor, yo…

—Escúchate a ti mismo. Dijiste "me encanta **estar** contigo". La frase correcta hubiese sido "me encanta **follar** contigo". ¿Lo entiendes? Ya no me sirves. —No había enojo en sus palabras. Estaba tranquila, serena y hablaba de esa forma lenta y pausada como siempre hacía cuando decía algo en serio.

—No, no. Annie, por favor. Yo… no volveré a decirlo, no volverá a suceder, lo juro.

—No, basta. Esto se terminó aquí. No quiero verte de nuevo.

—Pe-pero… —No hubo tiempo de nada más. Se vistió rápidamente y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, sin importarle dejar a un idiota herido y destrozado.

Esta es la manera en la que he estropeado la perfecta relación de solo intimidad que tenía con la muchacha rubia de mi salón. Desde el comienzo acordamos que esto sería solo así: sexo y nada más.

(…)

—_No quiero nada de mimos o palabras dulces. Tampoco citas o cosas como esas. Yo solo quiero follar, ¿lo entiendes? No me interesa nada más. Si te gusta, bien, te aseguro que no la pasarás mal conmigo. Y si no te gusta, entonces vete al demonio. Y si encuentro una pizca de afecto, adiós. Al diablo contigo._

Así de terminante fue en nuestro acuerdo para encontrarnos cada vez que ella me llamara. Echándole una mirada general, parecía el muñequito sexual de ella. Y aunque lo sabía, no me molestaba en absoluto. Solo me utilizaba para pasar un buen rato, igual que yo a ella. Pero como nada en la vida es perfecto y duradero, aparecieron en mí esos bichitos molestos en el estómago cada vez que la veía. Poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de esa chica imperiosa, ruda y fría. Adoro la escasa sonrisa que ponía cuando le hablaba de cosas sucias al oído en clases, el color cielo de sus ojos, sus labios rosados que nunca quisieron besarme, la manera imponente en la que camina, la forma en que me sujetaba el cabello para lamerme la oreja, todo, absolutamente todo de ella me encanta. Pero por desgracia no es lo que busca en una relación. Ella solo quiere _intimar_, nada más.

(…)

—¿Qué voy a hacer Mikasa? Lo he arruinado, ¡lo he arruinado!

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste callado y simplemente le dabas duro hasta el cansancio?

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan vulgar y directa?

—Soy sincera. ¿Prefieras que te mienta? ¿Que te diga: "Oh Armin, no te preocupes, seguro que ella te volverá a llamar"? No, nada de eso. Estás jodido, amigo. No la volverás a ver.

Duras palabras de una desalmada mujer que conozco desde el jardín de infantes. No pude evitar soltar algunos lagrimales al escucharla. Supongo que al ver mi cara de perrito mojado, quiso agregar algo más pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. Mi mejor amiga nunca había sido buena para dar consejos cálidos y delicados. Siempre decía las cosas a su manera burda y ordinaria. No la culpo, a ella le gusta ser así y a mí me causa gracia las palabrotas que puede llegar a soltar en situaciones totalmente desubicadas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Mikasa? Ahora… ahora ya no puedo estar sin ella. La necesito —dije mientras me acostaba en la cama de mi amiga con los brazos extendidos. Ella seguía sentada en su sillón negro, del tipo ejecutivo, con las manos entrelazadas y oliendo su bufanda roja.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. Primero cálmate. No llegarás a ningún lado si caes en la desesperación.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Que me quede aquí simplemente sin hacer nada? Ella me dejó, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, sí. Para un poco. Déjame pensar en algo. Mientras tanto, ve a tu casa, toma una ducha fría y luego acuéstate. Duerme un poco. Ya pensaremos en algo.

—Pero…

—Ya, haz lo que te digo.

No tenía sentido contradecirla. Solo tenía dos opciones: aceptar lo que me decía o aceptar lo que me decía. No había otro camino.

Al día siguiente, al ver a Annie en el salón, me lamenté nuevamente de haber sido tan tonto al decir aquellas cosas. Yo sabía bien cómo era la relación entre nosotros y aún así, lo arruiné todo.

—Mírala, Mikasa, tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Ni siquiera le molesta que hayamos roto.

—Más bien, que te haya dejado. ¿Lo recuerdas, que ella te dejó a ti?

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de no mencionármelo? Lo sé perfectamente pero… pero… ella es tan hermosa.

—Deja de babearte y entremos al salón. ¿O es que acaso quieres quedarte aquí, en el patio, mirando por dónde vino esa perra?

—¡Oye! No le digas así.

—Cierra el pico, Armin y entremos de una vez.

Prácticamente me llevó arrastrando del brazo hasta la clase. Cuando nos sentamos no pude resistir la tentación de voltear hacia donde estaba ella y mi amiga me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Auch. Sé más cuidadosa, ¿sí?

—Pues no, la verdad no. Eres un idiota y como tal, te mereces que te abofetee.

—Ah, gracias por el gran apoyo que me da mi amiga de toda la vida. Es muy alentador. Por cierto… ¿pensaste en algo? Lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

—Ahora no. Luego.

—¿Cuándo?

—Después.

—¿Y cuándo es después?

—Cuando terminen las clases y vayamos a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de inundarme con tus preguntas ansiosas.

—No seas mala, dímelo ahora.

Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para voltear completamente hacia mí, se acercó, me miró fijo a los ojos y luego respondió:

—No. Aguanta. —Juraría que lo hacía a propósito. Me quejé en silencio y luego volteé hacia mi pupitre.

Esperar a que terminara la jornada escolar fue todo un castigo. Me pasé todo el día mirando a Annie e imaginando que ya nunca podría volver a sentir su dulce aroma a lavanda.

(…)

Cuando al fin el reloj marcó el cierre de la clase del estricto profesor Rivaille, tomé a Mikasa de la muñeca y la llevé fuera del colegio para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

—Aún no, hay mucha gente alrededor. Esperemos a llegar a mi casa —me dijo ella, sospechando lo que yo pretendía.

Me quejé en silencio nuevamente.

—¿Y? —le pregunté al llegar al fin.

—¿Tan desesperado estás?

—Sí, así que habla de una vez.

—Bueno, bueno. Estaba pensando en un plan.

—¿Un qué? —cuestioné mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama y ella en su sillón.

—Un plan para conquistar a tu _Julieta._ Debe haber una forma para que caiga rendida a tus pies. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a un apuesto rubio de ojos celestes, ¿eh? Es lo que toda chica quisiera.

—Pero ella no es igual a todas las demás.

—No me vengas con eso de que es especial, que no hay nadie como ella y todas esas ñoñerías. A lo que voy es que en el fondo, todas tienen un ideal de hombre al que quieren. Nuestro trabajo será descubrir qué tipo de sujeto es el que le gusta a ella.

—¿De veras me ayudarás? Haré todo lo humanamente posible para conquistarla, iré hasta el fin del mundo por ella.

—Ah, ya cállate. No quiero escuchar tus comentarios pasados en azúcar. Cielos, en verdad estás loco por esa chica.

—Claro que sí. Estoy metido hasta los huesos con ella. La amo.

—Sí, sí. Guárdate esas cosas para cuando la tengas comiendo de tu mano, por ahora concentrémonos en cómo vamos a lograrlo.

—Tiene que ser algo que le guste a las chicas.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué podría ser ese "algo"?

—No lo sé, tú eres mujer. ¿Qué les gusta a ustedes?

—Follar, igual que a los hombres.

—¡Mikasa! Yo me refiero a… otra cosa. Un presente. ¡Ah, ya sé! Flores, ¿qué tal si le llevo flores?

—Pagaría por ver cómo te rechaza pero… inténtalo de todos modos. —Como siempre, no pierde oportunidad para burlarse de mí, le encanta.

—¿Qué actitud es esa? Se supone que tienes que apoyarme no reírte de mí.

—Ajá, sí. Lo que digas.

Y así, con mi mejor amiga, pensamos en una serie de actos mediocres con el fin de lograr el aprecio de mi linda Annie.

(…)

En el primer _round_ quise sorprenderla cuando salía del colegio, cuidando que no estuviera acompañada de ninguna persona. Sé lo mucho que odiaría que alguien presenciase tal escena.

En cuanto la vi llegar, me acerqué despacio por detrás y le mostré el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba oculto a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó mirando el ramo con asco.

—E-es u-un presente. Para ti. —Pésimamente mal. Absurdamente mal.

—No las quiero —dijo dando la vuelta. No supe qué decir en ese entonces. Miré las flores, la miré partir a ella y luego volví a las flores. Fui un estúpido—. Ah, y por favor, no tartamudees delante de mí. Pareces un idiota. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber estado contigo. —Suspiré abatido ante mi pequeña derrota.

(…)

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó mi amiga cuando llegué a su casa con los ánimos por el piso.

—Un asco —le contesté—. Me fue muy mal. Ni siquiera miró las flores.

—¿Y qué cara puso? Cuéntame. La próxima vez, grábala.

—No es gracioso, Mikasa. No le gustó. —Me senté en el suelo poniendo las manos en la frente mientras apoyaba los codos en mis rodillas—. ¿Y ahora?

—Prueba otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, dulces, tal vez.

—Buena idea, excelente.

(…)

Segundo _round. _Como las flores no funcionaron, decidí llevarle chocolates. Aunque ella distaba mucho de los gustos promedios de las mujeres, al menos eso debía gustarle.

Nuevamente esperé a que se encontrara sola después de su práctica de vóley en una de las canchas del colegio. Cuando cruzaba una vereda fui tras ella y le mostré la cajita morada que traía en las manos.

—Hola, Annie. Em… yo… Te traje chocolates. No sabía cuáles te gustaban más así que aquí tienes de distintos sabores…

—No los quiero. —No me dejó terminar de hablar cuando la vi pasar a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

Me volteé a verla partir, se veía hermosa con su falda azul marino con una calza negra debajo y luciendo su playera blanca ajustada, la cual dejaba notar su sostén azul con finas rayas blancas. Las conocía bastante bien, sabía que eran sus favoritas puesto que cuando se las sacaba ella me ordenaba que tuviera más cuidado y no las rompiera, como sí hice una vez con unos rojos. Solo me quedé admirándola, olvidando por un momento que me había rechazado nuevamente.

(…)

—¿Y?

—Nada. Fue igual que la vez anterior.

—A ver, cuéntame lo que le dijiste con exactitud.

—Pues… que le traía chocolates, que le llevé de muchos sabores porque no sabía cuáles le gustaban más y…

—Ya, no hables más. Ya sé en qué fallaste esta vez.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué cosa?

—Sé firme, amigo. Si desde un principio vas con esa actitud de inseguro, es más que obvio que te pateará. Debes imponerte, mostrar firmeza. Nada de "¿te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes?". No. Debes decirlo simplemente, ordenárselo: "Annie, ven conmigo el viernes". ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Así que, como ya he anticipado que no te iría bien, pensé que a la próxima podrías invitarla a salir.

—¿Tú crees que funcionará?

—Mejor que tus pobres intentos, seguro. Pero recuerda lo que te dije.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

(…)

Tercer _round._ Esperé a que pasaran tres días esta vez, de lo contrario parecería un _pesado._

Como siempre, la esperé unos minutos en una esquina hasta que estuviera sola. En cuanto me vio parado contra la pared, automáticamente se dio la vuelta.

—¡Annie! ¡Por favor, espera!

"No tartamudees. Demuestra seguridad, a nadie le gusta los chicos inseguros" pensé mientras corría para detenerla.

Aproveché los pocos segundos que me concedió por haberse detenido y me lancé con la sugerencia de Mikasa.

—Ven conmigo al cine.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Vamos a ver una película. —Sin pensarlo, la tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar. Ella me siguió unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo.

Realmente el consejo que me dio mi amiga pareció funcionar en un principio porque se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

—No —respondió luego de unos instantes. Tomé valor nuevamente e insistí.

—Solo una vez. Iremos a comer, a pasear, a donde te plazca. Saldremos el viernes. —Me temblaban las manos. No sabía si me daría un golpe, una bofetada o simplemente me gritaría por el descaro de hablarle así.

—No, nada. No quiero volverte a ver, ¿no lo entiendes? —Me miró fijo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras me mostraba el puño de su mano derecha. Esa última señal que me decía que iba en serio, que no lo tomara a la ligera y que si no declinaba, me iría realmente mal.

Para mi desgracia, como actividad extracurricular ella practica Kick boxing. Así que si quería, podía partirme la cara con una sola patada. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Me alejé solo un poco tras verla partir mientras pisoteaba lo que quedaba de mi integridad.

(…)

—¿Por qué Mikasa? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella? —Le pregunté a mi mejor amiga cuando llegué a su casa. Ella seguía en su sillón limándose las uñas, dándome la impresión de que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de mis lamentos.

—Quizás porque tienes la apariencia de una niña. Córtate el cabello, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces.

—No es ese el problema, sino jamás se habría acercado a mí.

—Para follar no hace falta la vestimenta o el peinado. Solo un buen pedazo de carne y nada más.

—Pero algo le habré gustado, por eso me llamó.

—Quizás intuyó que debajo de esos pantalones desgastados había algo interesante.

—Pero, además de eso, la apariencia cuenta. El buen porte, la postura, el trato.

—No, solo la apariencia de tu cremallera. Si le da la luz de esta manera…

—¡Ya Mikasa!, estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo también. La tipa solo quiere acción. No le interesa otra cosa. Tu pene es lo único que le importa.

—Pero debe haber algo más, alguna forma de impresionarla.

—Ya te he dicho, córtate el cabello. No es ninguna broma. Según lo que veo, no creo que le gusten los chicos delicados y tímidos sino los tipos rudos y con presencia. Demuéstrale que eres un hombre, Armin. Que tienes los pantalones bien puestos y las pelotas bien grandes.

—Olvida lo del final, ¿quieres?

—¿Te lo vuelvo a decir? A ella solo le interesa…

—No, no. Ya entendí. —La detuve a tiempo antes de que soltara otra vulgaridad.

—Bien, entonces, como ya te conoce al desnudo ahora solo queda demostrarle lo estúpidamente fiero que puedes ser en actitud. Y empezarás por cortarte ese maldito cabello.

—Y dale con eso.

—Pero es verdad. Ese maldito peinado no te llevará a ningún lado.

—Vale, vale. Me convenciste. Mañana iré a cortármelo, ¿ok?

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella a modo de triunfo. Desde la primaria había querido organizarme un encuentro con la tijera pero nunca lo había logrado.

(…)

Efectivamente, después de ese día, fui a la peluquería acompañado de mi mejor amiga. Insistió en que ella debía acompañarme y elegir el corte más varonil que le agradaría más a mi bella Annie.

Eligió algo parecido al peinado del director Smith. Bien cortito y llevado todo hacia atrás. Recuerdo que estalló en risas en cuanto el peluquero terminó de hacer su trabajo.

—Pareces… pareces un político —carcajeaba ella desde su asiento de espera—. No, no. Mejor aún, pareces el hijo no reconocido de Erwin.

—Ya cállate, esta fue tu idea. Además… no me veo tan mal —dije mirándome al espejo—. Hasta parezco más grande, con más presencia, más… más…

—Más hombre, Armin. Ahora pareces uno de verdad.

—Cierra la boca, bruja. —Ella solo se reía mientras yo empezaba a encariñarme con este nuevo look.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué a clases, todos se sorprendieron con mi nueva apariencia. Me alababan cuando pasaba por el pasillo, desfilaba para los curiosos. A todos les impactó menos a ella, la que de verdad quería impresionar.

—No cometas la estupidez de preguntarle si le gusta. Pensará que lo has hecho por ella —me comentó mi amiga en el oído, antes de entrar al aula.

—Pero si ese es el caso.

—No, tonto. No debe saberlo, pensará que estás desesperado.

—¡Pero si ese es el caso! —Mi amiga se golpeó la frente con la mano—. Cállate y siéntate. No digas nada.

Así fue, no dije ni una sola palabra. Solo le hablé tres veces y fueron para saludarla, pedirle un borrador y para rogarle que nos viéramos otra vez... Bueno, lo último fue realmente estúpido, retrocedí los pocos centímetros que podría haber avanzado con mi cambio de imagen. Idiota.

(…)

Pasaron tres días y mi angelical lucero seguía sin prestarme atención.

—¡Aaaaaa! Nada funciona, ¡dijiste que si me veía más varonil ella accedería! —exclamé nervioso mientras me paseaba una y otra vez por su habitación.

—La apariencia no lo es todo, también debes actuar como un hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Soy un chico, por si no lo sabes. Te lo demostraré si quieres. —Amenacé con quitarme el cinturón y ella bromeó de la peor manera.

—Uh, adelante. Quiero saberlo. —Me detuve indignado. Siempre busca la manera de ganar una discusión—. ¿Qué, no vas a hacerlo?

—No, claro que no.

—Oh vamos. Quiero ver la razón por la cual te ha mantenido cerca estos últimos meses. Porque si no te dejó y se fue con otro es porque había una razón bastante _importante_.

—Solo le daba lo que ella quería, eso es todo.

—¿Nada más? Bah, y yo que pensé que sí había una razón _importante._ Qué lástima. —La miré casi enojado, dándole el gusto de verme así. Sé bien que lo dice solo para lograr esa expresión que siempre le dedico cuando dice algo desubicado, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me senté en la cama, apoyándome en la pared y mirando hacia la ventana.

—Ya sé, ¿y si le das celos?

—¿Tú crees que funcione? —Me incorporé emocionado.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Las mujeres somos muy posesivas a veces. Tú eras su pequeño juguete, no le gustará que otra lo tenga.

—Mmmm… tiene sentido lo que dices. Bien, ¿y a quién se lo pediré?

—¿Pues a quién más tienes aquí? A mí, por supuesto.

—Pero ella sabe que somos amigos.

—La sacaremos de esa certeza. Me besarás en su cara para que lo sepa.

—¿Que t-te bese? —le pregunté descolocado y muy alarmado.

—Sí —contestó muy segura.

—P-p-pero… tú eres mi mejor amiga, no podemos.

—Es solo una actuación, Armin. Es por ella, recuérdalo.

Lo medité un rato. Jamás pensé en tener que besar a mi mejor amiga para atraer la atención de alguien. Ni siquiera había pensando en ella como una chica. Siempre fue eso: mi mejor amiga desde pequeños, nunca me permití sentir nada más. Y ahora me estaba diciendo que tenía que besarla, ¡y enfrente de Annie!

—Vamos, no será tan malo, joder. Si solo tienes que apoyar los labios en los míos. No es la gran cosa.

Suspiré acorralado.

—Está bien, lo haré. ¿Cuándo crees que será conveniente?

—Pasado mañana. Ella tiene práctica de vóley, ¿cierto? —asentí con la cabeza, mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama para escucharla mejor—. Seguramente pasará por la plaza María, allí estaremos nosotros, muy melosos y a los abrazos. Y cuando ella pase por ahí, ¡tas! Me comes la boca de un tajo.

Ella siempre tan "delicada" al hablar.

—De acuerdo. Pero si no funciona, te las haré pagar.

—Tranquilo, chiquito, esto funcionará. Créeme.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que era una completa estupidez, que no le importaría lo más mínimo y que era mejor no hacerlo. Pero su teoría de los celos tenía mucha firmeza y peso. Hay que admitir que las mujeres muchas veces sienten celos de una etiqueta que no les pertenece.

(…)

—Bien, aquí estamos. ¿A qué hora sale ella? —me preguntó mi amiga, mirando su reloj cuando llegó el día de nuestra flamante actuación.

—A las seis. No tardará en pasar por aquí —le contesté mirando hacia una vereda que estaba atrás mío, atento a su llegada.

—Bien, entonces abrázame. Yo miraré cuando ella venga y a mi señal, nos besaremos. —Obedecí un poco desconfiado.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberme dejado convencer. Pareció una buena idea al principio pero cuando estuve allí, enfrente de Mikasa, me arrepentí profundamente.

—Ahí viene ella. Está con unas amigas —advirtió de pronto. Entonces, con mucha naturalidad, la tomé entre mis brazos y puse una mano en su mejilla. Visualicé esos labios tan ajenos que nunca me atreví a ver de esa manera y luego… y luego ella me besó con impaciencia.

Fue lo más extraño que pude haber vivido en toda mi vida. Bueno, no tanto como… otra cosa. Se podría decir que fue la segunda cosa más extraña que viví con ella.

Cerré los ojos, agitado y nervioso. Me dejé llevar por ella, quien parecía querer comerme en ese preciso instante.

Luego de un minuto de tortuosa actividad, me soltó de imprevisto y sin sutileza.

—Ya se fue.

—¿Y? ¿Nos miró, dijo algo, qué cara puso?

—Nada por ahora. Estoy segura de que nos vio pero no nos dirigió una mirada fija. Nos habrá mirado de reojo. En cuanto a comentarios… ¡joder, que estamos bien lejos, no soy un perro! No podría escuchar algún comentario aunque quisiera.

—Lo siento, quizás… no sé, las amigas gritaron algo. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas cuando están juntas.

—Muy escandalosas, claro. Pero esta vez no dijeron nada.

—Rayos.

—Descuida, puede que no haya dicho nada pero de seguro sintió algo. No es alguien que demuestre sus emociones, deberías saberlo.

—¿Cómo? Si lo único que hacía conmigo era pasarla bien.

—¿Así lo llamas tú, "pasarla bien"?

—No me interesa utilizar tus burdos lenguajes y términos. Yo sí soy educado.

—Pufff, déjate de bromas, Armin. ¿A quién quieres engañar? Le metiste el pene hasta lo más profundo de su… —Me apresuré a taparle la boca antes de que continuara.

—Sí, sí. Lo hice con ella, es verdad. Pero eso no me convierte en un ordinario chico sucio. Yo… en verdad quería eso, y luego terminé mal. ¿Por qué es tan difícil conquistar a una chica?

—Ya, ya —me dijo palmeándome la espalda—. Por el momento debemos esperar a ver qué reacción tuvo nuestra actuación. Propongo que nos sentemos juntos en clases.

—Siempre lo hacemos.

—Pero más juntos. Tú sabes, yo te tomo de la mano, te acaricio el cabello. Cosas así.

—De acuerdo pero no me pidas que te vuelva a besar. Fue… extraño.

—Sí, lo sé. Para mí también.

(…)

Los próximos cinco días pasaron así, tal cual como lo había sugerido Mikasa: nos abrazábamos en clases y delante de la gente, nos tomábamos de las manos, chocábamos nuestras narices, todo tipo de ridiculeces típicas de las parejas. Sin embargo nada parecía surtir efecto, cada vez ella estaba más lejos de mi alcance. Ya ni siquiera me saludaba.

—¡Annie!, ¿cómo estás? —Fingí sorpresa al "encontrármela" en el pasillo durante el receso. Ella me miró y alzó un poco la cabeza, en señal de saludo—. Y… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —Simple, sin rodeos. No necesitaba decir nada más. En tanto a mí, me cerraba cualquier brecha para poder entablar una conversación. En verdad es perversa.

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo corte?

—Sí, te ves bien. —Al menos un alago, eso es bueno.

—Me lo corté así para Mikasa, ella me lo pidió. —Una apuesta en escena. A ver cómo reaccionaba ante esto.

—Pues te sienta bien.

—¿Sabes? Estoy con ella ahora.

—Ah, qué bien.

—¿Y tú… estás… con alguien? —me arriesgué a preguntar. En verdad no quería hacerlo por temor a la respuesta.

—Sí, más o menos. —Lo que me temía. Se me cortó la respiración al escucharla.

—¿Qui-quién es él? ¿Con quién estás? ¿E-es del salón? —Me olvidé de todo, todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento y dejé que mis emociones actuaran por sí solas.

—No es del colegio.

—¿Y… tú… con él…?

—Sí. Solo para eso salgo con chicos. —Y me dejó así, helado hasta las orejas, perplejo de lo que había oído.

Ella se fue sin decir más, dejándome con el corazón en la boca.

(…)

—¡Mi-Mikasa!… hablé con ella, me dijo que está saliendo con otro sujeto. ¡Me dijo que lo hace con otro tipo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? —le consulté desesperado a mi mejor amiga cuando nos encontramos a solas en un pasillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con ella?

—S-sí, en el receso, la saludé.

—Ay, Armin, no eres más idiota por falta de neuronas. Solo quédate callado, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Le quise decir que me había cortado el cabello para ti, que tú y yo estábamos juntos y…

—Y no te aguantaste las ganas de preguntarle por su estado actual, ¿no? Eres un idiota.

—¡Lo sé! Y ahora la he perdido, ya no importa nada, ¡nada!

—Ya, ya. No es tan grave. Apenas empieza con el sujeto, si es que de verdad hay un "alguien"_._

—¿Y por qué mentiría?

—Para contraatacar. ¿Para qué más?

—No lo sé. Creo que de verdad está con alguien. Voy a matarlo si se acerca a ella, le daré la paliza de su vida.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿A quién vas a moler a golpes? Eres muy pequeño y debilucho, cualquiera te podría dar una buena tunda. ¿Y si resulta más grande que tú, más fornido y alto? No, no. Es una pésima idea. Es mejor seguir con el plan.

—¿Cuál plan, Mikasa?, ni siquiera voltea a verme. —Casi lagrimeo en esas últimas palabras pensando que en verdad debía alejarme definitivamente de ella. La sensación de tener que olvidarla me golpeaba el pecho.

—No llores, tonto. Sé hombre. Mira, lo que haremos ahora será usar el arma más poderosa que puede haber: la indiferencia.

—¿La qué? Eso no funcionará, al contrario, ella me está ignorando a mí.

—Claro, y tú caes como todo un insecto atrapado en una telaraña. Sigamos su juego.

—A ver, ¿qué propones?

—Es simple: completa indiferencia. Olvida que existe. No le hables, no la saludes, no la busques, ni la mires. Has como si no existiera.

—Pe-pero…

—Nada de peros. Tendrás que seguirlo al pie de la letra. En eso fallas cada vez porque te le acercas y la cagas todo. Ni una palabra a ella, ni la nombres. Si esto no resulta entonces, amigo, búscate otra.

—Está bien —dije más calmado, pensando en las posibilidades—. Lo apostaré todo a esta última jugada.

—Bien, así se habla.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como dije, este fic me costó horrores. Y ustedes se plantearán ¿por qué?, ¿qué tiene de especial y fantástico? En realidad no tiene nada demasiado elaborado. Solo que me plantié esta forma de narración y me costó salir de ella jeje.

Este será el último o anteúltimo fic en AU, luego, se vendrán los canon de lleno xD.

Bueno, no tengo más que decir. Creo que fic lo dice todo. Saludos.


	2. Un error inesperado

**Capítulo 2: Un error inesperado.**

No creí que eso de la indiferencia fuera realmente duro. Las primeras veinticuatro horas las pasé bien, tranquilo, pero cuando llegó el siguiente día y el comienzo de una nueva jornada en la escuela, empecé a sentir una especie de picazón que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Algo llamado añoranza.

—¡No la mires, he dicho! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—Pero no se dará cuenta, está del otro lado.

—No importa. Quizás alguna amiga suya te vea y se lo cuente. Entonces de nada servirá todo esto.

—Ah, no seas exagerada.

Si tratar de ignorar a mi dulce lucero era algo muy frustrante, tener a mi mejor amiga como mi celador personal lo era aún más. No daba tregua a nada.

—¡Te dije que no la miraras, imbécil! —me advirtió poniéndose delante de mí con las manos en la cintura, cuando decidí ignorarla a ella y voltear a ver el hermoso rostro inexpresivo de Annie que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana de la cafetería del colegio.

—Si te colocas así se dará cuenta.

—No. Pensará que estoy celosa, nada más. Es natural, después de todo. Si un tipo me dice que me quiere y al poco tiempo ya está con otra entonces mucho, como dijo, no me quería. Seguramente piense que intentas olvidarla conmigo, lo que me parece perfecto.

—Bah, nunca saldría contigo. Yo solo la quiero a ella.

—Y yo tampoco saldría con un idiota como tú, me desesperas.

—Ah, pero sí saldrías con Eren, ¿cierto?

—Mmm… sí. —Eso fue todo lo que necesité en todo el día para que se callara y me dejará espiar en paz a mi objetivo.

Es bien sabido que Mikasa está muerta de amor por su hermanastro Eren. Un chico de cabellos castaños, corto hasta la nuca y con dos verdes zafiros como ojos. Aunque no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo que los una, ellos se consideran como hermanos de verdad. Bueno, al menos él, ella lo desea desde casi el momento en que lo conoció.

(…)

Al día siguiente mi táctica de distraerla no funcionó porque no me dejó nombrarlo. Parecía enojada y disgustada, no supe por qué razón. Las mujeres son todas muy complicadas.

—No, señor. Esta vez no nos sentaremos en el patio para que puedas hacer de las tuyas. Iremos por otro lado.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no está ahí.

—No me importa. Nos esconderemos en algún pasillo o en algún rincón alejado, como toda pareja típica de la preparatoria.

—Las parejas no hacen esas cosas, ¿o sí?

—Armin, Armin. Además de ciego eres ingenuo. Tú de verdad no sabes nada.

—No necesito esas cosas.

—Me importa un pepino. Te mantendrás lejos de ella por lo menos por los dos meses siguientes.

—¡Dos meses! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo crees que voy a aguantar tanto tiempo?

—Cierto, apenas llevas dos días y ya estás que te mueres porque no la ves. Que sean seis semanas entonces.

—¡¿Cuánto?! No, no, Mikasa. Es mucho tiempo.

—Tendrás que aguantarlo. Muérdete las uñas, visítala en tus sueños, dibuja su silueta en un papel, mastúrbate cuantas veces quieras pero no la verás a la cara.

—¿Por qué? Es injusto.

—De eso se trata, querido. Cuando se ama… nada resulta fácil, solo se transita por un camino lleno de espinas; repleto de hecho.

—Tú dices eso porque a ti también te va mal.

—Sí, no lo niego y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Sin darme cuenta, caminamos tanto que llegamos hasta un pequeño árbol en cuya sombra nos sentamos a divagar.

—Si aguanto tanto tiempo sin verla… ¿Crees que ella me buscará?

—Mmmm… se podría decir que hay un cincuenta por ciento de éxito y otro cincuenta de fracaso. No, yo diría un cuarenta y un sesenta. Y si sigues así de inseguro, te confirmo que las probabilidades bajarán aún más. Ella puede verlo todo. Te huele.

—Exageras como siempre —le dije mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol. Miré hacia la nada y tomé la decisión más difícil hasta ese momento—. Bien, lo haré. Prometo no buscarla, no mirarla, nada. Esta vez cumpliré.

—Bien, al fin te calzaste los pantalones.

—Eres malvada, Mikasa. No te burles de este pobre moribundo. —Ella soltó una pequeña risita, evitando mirarme.

Seguro parezco un caso perdido. Uno de los tantos que sufren por amor. Pero nada me importa si puedo conseguir que Annie me quiera, lucharé hasta el fin del mundo para lograrlo.

(…)

Como ya preví, este asunto de la indiferencia no era nada fácil. Y más porque ella está en la misma clase que yo. ¿Cómo no verla si hasta a veces me la cruzo cuando entramos al salón? Si giro un poco la cabeza desde mi asiento también tengo la oportunidad de mirarla. Si voy a la cafetería ella está allí. En todas partes y a cualquier hora las posibilidades de encontrarla son demasiadas. Sin embargo, mi trabajo era no prestarle atención. Aún cuando pudiera pasar a centímetros de mí, yo debería hacer como si nada estuviese pasando. Era el peor castigo para mí.

Día tras día, intenté aguantar la necesidad de contemplar su hermoso rostro angelical. Me contuve distrayéndome con una decena de juegos de mesas. Un día llevé un ajedrez pero Mikasa me dijo que era muy largo y no terminaríamos nunca de jugarlo. En otra ocasión llevé un libro, de nuevo mi amiga se quejó porque no le prestaba atención —mujeres—. Otro día llevé cartas, luego dados y todo tipo de entretenimiento que encontraba en mi casa. Todo con tal no pensar en ella.

Así pasaron dos largas semanas. Apenas dos. Fingir desinterés no es mi fuerte. Por fortuna Mikasa era muy buena en ello y me ayudaba cada vez que tenía el impulso de espiarla o hablarle. Un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza me enderezaba de nuevo hacia el objetivo trazado.

—Esto es un fastidio. Hazme un favor y tómale una foto, así puedo verla en casa, tranquilo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? No puedo hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta.

—Es fácil: haces de cuenta que estás mandando un mensaje de texto con tu celular, apuntas hacia ella y le tomas la foto.

—Mmm… está bien. Solo porque te has portado bien en esta semana.

De los pasillos más oscuros y ocultos del colegio, pasamos a la cafetería donde ella se encontraba sentada con algunas amigas. Nos ubicamos cerca de otra mesa apartada, tratando de quedar frente a ella. Por supuesto, yo tenía que estar a espaldas de Annie, no tenía permitido verla.

—¿Ya está?

—Ya casi, paciencia —me contestó casi enojada—. Y… listo.

Estaba hecho, yo moría de felicidad por verla. Mikasa estaba a punto de guardar el teléfono cuando de pronto vio algo muy poco saludable para ella: su hermanastro entraba por la puerta principal acompañado de una chica de tercero quien, a su vez, lo estaba abrazando. ¡Abrazando! No hay peor cosa para ella que aquella atroz imagen. Se paró de inmediato y fue hasta donde ellos estaban. Sin decir nada, se deshizo del agarre de la chica y tomó a Eren de la muñeca.

—¿Qué sucede Mikasa? —le preguntó él, un poco confundido.

—Tengo un problema aquí con Armin, necesito que me ayudes. —Ella me miró directamente y me indicó con la cabeza que saliera hacia el patio, llevándose a Eren consigo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —volvió a cuestionar una vez que salimos y nos alejamos lo suficiente.

—Armin quiere romper con Annie porque le gusta otra persona. —Ingenioso, simplemente ingenioso. Las mujeres se inventan cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Ya te cansaste de ella? Creí que te gustaba —me habló sorprendido. Yo no supe qué decir pero decidí seguirle el juego a Mikasa y hablar lo menos posible.

—Sí, es que… a ella solo le interesa una cosa y… yo quiero algo más que eso.

—Bueno y ¿entonces para qué me llaman?

—Para que le des un consejo de cómo puede terminar con ella —intervino mi amiga, haciendo que Eren la miraba.

—Mmmm… suena complicado. Pues… invítala a tomar un helado y dile que ya no la quieres más. Es simple. —Ambos lo miramos con escepticismo.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es esa chica de hace un rato? —Y de pronto, las facciones de Mikasa cambiaron totalmente. No eran de odio ni rencor, sino una de amistad y calidez. Pura falsedad, claro.

—Ah, ella. Es… una chica de tercero. —Ajá, ¿algo más? A veces no entiendo por qué le gusta ese estúpido—. Es… una amiga.

—Ah, bueno. Invítala a comer a casa algún día.

—Vale, vale. Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego. Suerte Armin.

Cuando se fue del todo y ya no pudo escucharnos, mi amiga soltó un insulto en su honor mientras volvíamos a nuestro escondite.

—¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! —Soltó unas cuantas palabrotas más pero no me animo a decirlas ni tampoco quiero recordarlas. Solo me causó gracia en su momento.

Yo no dije nada por temor a que me golpeara por ello. Lo mejor era hacerle compañía desde las sombras del silencio. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

El enojo de Mikasa duró todo un día. Imagino que por su mente habrá pasado una y otra vez el momento en que la chica entró abrazando a Eren. Algo desagradable de ver.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Algún día conocerá a alguien también. No estará solo toda su vida —le dije al fin cuando llegamos a su casa después de las clases.

—¿Pero justo "esa"? ¿No podía ser otra?

—¿Qué tiene "esa" chica?

—Pues… es… es muy…

—La realidad es que ninguna que Eren conozca te caerá bien. Acéptalo.

—Si por mí fuera no sería necesario que buscara a nadie más. Pero… no entiendo ¿por qué le gusta "esa"? Si llega a poner un solo pie en esta casa o si le hace algo a él… juro que se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada, solo provocaré que se "accidente". Eso es todo.

—No le hagas nada. La pobre chica no tiene la culpa de que Eren no te mire como algo más que su hermana.

—Pero tampoco puede estar con ella. Le he dicho que si quiere estar con alguien primero tendré que aprobarla yo y ella no es digna de él.

—Más bien creo que es al revés.

—Me importa una mier…

—¡Mikasa!

—¿Qué?

—No digas esas cosas enfrente mío.

—Te romperé una costilla si me vuelves a decir eso —dijo sentándose al lado mío en la cama, frustrada.

Yo por mi parte ni me inmuté ante su agresión. Sabía que lo de la amenaza solo eran palabras para asustarme. Jamás me golpearía ni aunque fuera de broma.

—Es un idiota.

—Sin duda. ¿Pero qué te gusta de él? No lo entiendo.

—Pues todo: su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerpo delgado cuando sale de tomar una ducha y solo se cubre con una pequeña toalla. —Se acostó en la cama y miró al techo. Al poco tiempo yo hice lo mismo de manera que nuestras cabezas quedaron pegadas una al lado de la otra—. Me gustan sus piernas menudas y sus pocos pectorales. Cuando duerme, siempre me siento a su lado y lo observo. A veces lo acaricio. Él nunca se da cuenta de nada —rió entre dientes—. Es… es tan sensual cuando duerme. A veces me dan ganas de plantarle un beso y soñar con que él algún día se despertará correspondiéndome.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

—No, jamás. En sueños sí, muchas veces pero nunca en la vida real.

—¿Lo has espiado alguna vez cuando se ducha?

—Cientos de veces, se la conozco perfectamente.

—¡Mikasa!

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué preguntas entonces?

—Cielos, sí que te hace falta un hombre.

—Sí, es verdad. Alguien… el que sea.

—No, ¿cómo que "el que sea"? Debes ser selectiva y prolija.

—¿De qué me servirá si al que yo elijo no quiere?

—Bueno, pero… escoge a otro. ¿Qué tal Jean? Parece que le gustas.

—No, la tiene pequeña. —Me quedé sorprendido con ese comentario.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me la mostró una vez.

Me levanté solo para quedar frente a ella y para que viera mi cara de puro disgusto.

—¡¿Cómo que t-te la mostró?! ¿Cuándo?

—Un día, ¿eso qué importa?

—No hagas esas cosas así, de esa manera.

—Descuida, él es un tipo reservado. No le dirá a nadie que aquello pasó. De lo contrario yo también hablaría.

—Dios, eres un caso perdido. La gente solo te tiene respeto porque te teme.

—Y así debe ser. La única excepción a toda esa turba de cobardes maricas es tu linda Annie.

—Sí, y solo porque supo mantenerse en pie en un enfrentamiento "ilegal" en el club de Atletismo el año pasado. En resumen, es la única que puede hacerte frente, al resto le tiemblan las piernas cuando te ven.

—Preferiría que te temblaran otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté incrédulo volviendo a recostarme.

—Ya sabes, a los hombres cuando… —No quise escuchar más. Me paré tapándome las orejas para no tener que oírla.

—¿Terminaste?

—Si tanto quieres evitar que siga diciendo barbaridades, haz algo productivo y entrégate tú mismo como voluntario.

—¿Qué cosa? No te entendí.

—Ya sabes… tú… a mí. —Traté de no ver los gestos que me hacía con las manos, insinuado que yo tuviera intimidad con ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás demente?! No se puede, t-tú e-eres mi…

—Sí, soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Me levanté inquieto de la cama para alejarme de ella.

—¡No podemos! Es decir…

—Por todos los cielos. De todos los hombres del planeta me vengo a encontrar con uno decente y de buenas intenciones. Pareces marica.

—Soy educado. —Hizo una mueca imitando mi rostro de muy mala forma.

—Vamos, solo es un rato y ya. ¿No dijiste tú que tenía que ser selectiva y que tenía que buscar a alguien para que me quitara esta… calentura? ¿Quién mejor que tú?

—No, al revés. Yo soy el menos indicado. Soy tu Armin, tu mejor amigo. No podemos.

—Solo será una vez.

—No.

—Anda, vamos.

—No. Entiende, nada será igual después de eso. Ya… ya no te veré con los mismos ojos.

—Estarás vendado entonces.

—Tonta, no hablo de eso.

Estuvo más de media hora insistiéndome. Me dio muchos malos motivos por los cuales debíamos hacerlo. Ninguno me convenció en absoluto pero al final… terminé accediendo.

—De acuerdo pero solo será una vez. No me lo volverás a pedir, ¿cierto? Esto es por ti, para que mejores, para… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es tomado como una terapia?

—Desde siempre, ¿qué importa eso? Ya has dicho que sí. No hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Y cuándo será?

—Hoy, ahora.

—¿A-ahora? —Pregunté con mucho nerviosismo—. No esperé que quisieras que fuese tan pronto.

—Sí, no hay nadie en casa. Papá y mamá llegarán a la noche de trabajar, y Eren no volverá hasta las ocho porque tiene práctica de softball.

Empecé a respirar agitado. Retrocedí unos pasos y luego visualicé la puerta para salir.

—Tranquilo, Armin. No voy a comerte o algo así. Lo has hecho cientos de veces con Annie.

—S-sí, p-pero con ella era diferente. Para empezar ella no era mi mejor amiga.

Mis nervios empezaron a sobresaltarse aún más cuando Mikasa comenzó a quitarse la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén rojo con encaje.

—¿Te gusta? —Creo que esa pregunta formulada desde la cama me hizo poner la piel de gallina—. ¿No quieres acercarte un poco? —¿Un poco? Tenía ganas de comprarme un pasaje a Egipto e irme en ese preciso instante.

Volví a retroceder unos pasos hasta quedar estampado contra el armario que tenía detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza otra vez hacia la puerta y luego noté cómo ella comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones.

—Ven de una vez.

—Pe-pero.

Respiré hondo. Mis pulmones se hincharon tomando todo el aire que podía. Tomé valor de algún lugar escondido y poco transitado por mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, conté hasta tres y me lancé a sus brazos sin mirar atrás. Fue la experiencia más extraña que viví con ella pero de alguna forma también fue… placentera. Para empezar sus besos de esa vez fueron más tranquilos y dulces. Su piel resultó ser tan suave y ardiente como la de Annie pero no fue menos dócil que ella cuando llegó la hora de la acción. Fue… una sensación rara.

—Ahora veo por qué le gustabas tanto a Annie —me comentó luego de que todo el acto finalizó y nos acostamos uno al lado del otro.

—No seas exagerada.

—No, no. Lo digo en serio. Sabes cómo complacer a una chica.

Siendo sincero no fue así desde el principio. Annie fue la primera chica en mi vida, antes de ella no hubo nadie más. Por supuesto que quise esconderlo a toda costa cuando me preguntó si yo quería tener intimidad con ella. Recuerdo que la primera vez me puse tan nervioso que mi "amigo" casi no "sale a jugar". Ella me animó diciendo que contara hasta tres, como hice con Mikasa, y luego las cosas se dieron solas. Nunca se enteró de que ésa fue mi primera experiencia y me esforcé para que tampoco lo supiera. Por eso me propuse mejorar buscando información, mirando videos, consultando en la internet, todo lo que me fuera posible con tal de mejorar y compensar mi falta experiencia en el tema. Quizás por eso a mi mejor amiga le resultó… un encuentro agradable.

—Practiqué mucho —contesté luego de recordar el trayecto que había hecho desde el inicio con Annie.

—Sí, me lo imagino.

No nos dijimos nada más. Los dos coincidimos en que aquella había sido una experiencia fuera de lo normal y no queríamos volver a repetirla. Juramos que no lo volveríamos a hacer ni en un millón de años. Lo curioso fue que desde ese momento no pude olvidarme de ella, de ese día, de su piel, sus gemidos. Nada volvió a ser igual entre nosotros.

(…)

—¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? Has estado evitando mirarme a los ojos desde hace tres días. Y estás más atento de lo normal, me compras cosas, me invitas a salir. ¿Qué bicho te picó?

—Pues… de hecho fuiste tú.

—¿No me digas que ahora te gusto?

—U-un poco.

—Armin, lo de esa vez solo fue un momento de pasión, nada más. Olvídalo.

Otro rechazo… supongo que estoy destinado a eso. Quizás me muera soltero y sin nadie que me acompañe a lo largo de mi existencia. Seré un desdichado toda mi vida.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Por ahora concentrémonos en la operación "ignorar a Annie". Está yendo todo muy bien hasta ahora. ¿Ya no tienes impulso de hablarle?

—No.

—¿Ni de salir corriendo a verla?

—No mucho.

—¿Mirarla?

—Sí, demasiado.

—Bueno pero ya estás más calmado. Eso es buena señal.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio incómodo que se prolongó más de lo normal incluso para ella. Aquel día que pasamos juntos fue inolvidable. Un error que no debió suceder.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ojojo. ¿Qué pasó? Se nos fue para otro lado Armin xD.

En este fic lo que quise reflejar fue una situación que se puede dar perfectamente en la vida cotidiana. Más allá de las creencias, hábitos y gustos de cada persona, este tipo de cosas pueden suceder. Y es muy común que alguno de los dos termine _enganchado_ con el otro. Generalmente suele ser la mujer pero también puede ser el hombre. Eso tiene mucho que ver con la personalidad de cada uno.  
También quise mostrar cómo el adolescente puede cometer estupideces en su etapa de "juventud". En algunos se da de forma más rebelde o aventurera que en otros, pero es un hecho que sí, se cometen tonterías a esas edades. Y Armin no fue la excepción de nada.

Este fic lo pensé un día cuando viajaba en el colectivo, yendo a mi casa. No sé ni de dónde surgió ni cómo se me vino a la mente pero decidí escribirlo y aquí está.

Este es el último AU que hago. A partir de ahora, planeo hacer _canon, _es decir seguir la trama del animé/manga original y cuidar la línea del personaje.

Ahora estoy trabajando en uno de Okita y Kagura que me está costando horrores xD. Espero que quede bien al final.

Saludos n.n


	3. Final prematuro (Annie)

**Capítulo 3: Final prematuro (Annie)**

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—¿Acaso esto no te gusta?

—Sí, pero ya me estoy cansando.

—No seas ansiosa. Disfrútalo.

—Ya lo hice, ahora quiero disfrutar "otra cosa".

—Solo… aguarda. Me gusta estar así contigo, de esta forma.

Supe de inmediato, por el bajo tono de su voz y la suavidad con la que comenzaba a tratarme, de que algo no andaba bien, ya no era como antes.

—Déjate de bromas y hazlo de una vez.

—Solo un poco más.

—Oye, si me haces esperar demasiado te golpearé.

Creí que con una amenaza bastaría para cortar ese momento tan incómodo y entraría en razón. Me equivoqué. Las cosas solo empeoraron aún más.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo…

—Hazlo ya, ¿quieres?

Dejó de besarme las piernas para luego subir hasta que su rostro quedó frente al mío. Hizo su segundo intento en esa semana de besarme en la boca.

"¿En qué estaba pensando?".

Después de esquivarlo nuevamente, no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a morderme en el cuello y acariciar mis piernas. Ni siquiera se acercó a lo que yo quería.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de jugar".

—Armin, ¿quieres moverte de una jodida vez?

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedo pretender algo más? ¿Acaso esto solo tiene que ser sexo y nada más? —Cometió el peor error que pudo haber hecho conmigo. El peor de todos—. No, no. No quise decir eso. Es decir, me encanta estar contigo. Yo…

No me quedó claro lo que habrá pasado por su cabeza en ese momento ni tampoco después. Solo sé que reaccionó al fin y se dignó a cumplir con lo que había venido a hacer. Quizás fue por la cara de asco y repulsión que le dediqué al escucharlo o quizás se dio cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez

Si bien, con sus acciones posteriores compensaron lo que había dicho, no fue suficiente para enmendar las cosas.

—No quiero que nos veamos más —le dije cuando todo terminó.

—¿Qué? No, no. E-espera, Annie. Yo… si es por lo de hoy, mejoraré, l-lo prometo. —No tenía caso, era inútil.

—No, es mejor que ya no nos veamos.

—P-pero Annie, por favor, yo…

—Escúchate a ti mismo. Dijiste "me **encanta** estar contigo". La frase correcta hubiese sido "me encanta **follar** contigo". ¿Lo entiendes? Ya no me sirves.

Incluso si me hubiera dicho a su manera, con sus palabras correctas y discretas como un "no, Annie. Me gustan estos momentos de intimidad", lo habría aceptado. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso prefirió usar otra palabra. "Me gusta **estar** contigo". Eso no sonaba bien, nada bien, de hecho. Para nuestra estricta relación de solo "intimidad", como diría él, esto era ir demasiado lejos. Abría las puertas hacia otra cosa, otro mundo al que yo no quería volver a entrar jamás.

—No, no. Annie, por favor. Yo… no volveré a decirlo, no volverá a suceder, te lo juro.

—No, basta. Esto se terminó aquí. No quiero verte de nuevo.

—Pe-pero… —Era obvio que si me quedaba seguiría rogándome y suplicando para que no lo dejara, por eso me fui sin escuchar nada más. Quizás hasta me hubiese convencido de haberme quedado. Pero el hecho era que lo había arruinado, no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, recordaba las exactas palabras que había usado con él para describir cómo sería nuestra situación.

—_No quiero nada de mimos o palabras dulces. Tampoco citas o cosas como esas. Yo solo quiero follar, ¿lo entiendes? No me interesa nada más. Si te gusta, bien, te aseguro que no la pasarás mal conmigo. Y si no te gusta, entonces vete al demonio. Y si encuentro una pizca de afecto, adiós. Al diablo contigo._

_—Está bien pero ¿podrías no decir esa palabra, por favor?_

_—¿Cuál?_

_—Tú sabes… "esa"._

_—Habla claro, muñequito. Dilo de una vez._

_—La palabra que empieza con "F"._

_—¿Follar? ¿A esa te refieres?_

_—Sí, solo… déjalo en "intimidad", ¿quieres? —_No entendí bien lo que quiso decirme en ese momento, así que le exigí una mejor explicación.

—_¿Disculpa?_

_—Suena muy… vulgar en una mujer. Solo digamos que… vamos a "intimar"._

_"Este chico es un verdadero idiota. Tal como me lo imaginaba: sumamente correcto, educado, de buenos modales. ¿Con qué clase de fenómeno me vine a encontrar?"_

_—Eres extraño. Generalmente los chicos me piden que sea sucia con ellos._

_—No es necesario conmigo. Puedo darte lo que quieres sin tener que recurrir a esa clase de lenguaje. —_Lo miré un rato, extrañada por su actitud. Aún así no dejé que eso me detuviera.

—_De acuerdo, ricitos de oro. —_Él solo sonrió ante ese apodo que le había dado. Su sonrisa despejó todas mis dudas, aunque después me trajo unas nuevas.

Repasé esa conversación decenas de veces en mi mente camino a casa. Me senté en un pequeño banco de madera en una plaza y luego decidí cambiar de rumbo. Estar sola, pensando en él, no era la mejor opción así que fui a la casa de Ymir. Ella y su hermana siempre lograban levantarme el ánimo de algún modo.

Creí en vano que aquella obsesión de Armin terminaría a los pocos días luego de algunos rechazos y fríos tratos. Incluso me pareció algo esperado que intentara buscarme en clases o en los almuerzos, como forma de arrepentimiento o quizás para lograr que volviera con él. Lo que no me esperé fue que adoptaría una postura más resuelta de su parte y se animara a continuar. Lo descubrí una mañana, en un receso, dos días después del rompimiento. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacia el baño de mujeres cuando de pronto, oí su voz hablando con alguien. Estaban en el piso de arriba, imagino que al pie de la escalera. Me acerqué a la pared, sin intención premeditada de escuchar su conversación.

—Lo he arruinado, Mikasa, completamente.

—Es tu culpa por cagarla de esa manera. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? Eres un imbécil.

—¿Por qué… hablas de esa manera? Sé más delicada, ¿quieres?

—Eso no te ayudará a que ella vuelva, ¿o sí?

Su amiga tenía razón. Había oído que era bastante directa incluso con sus seres queridos, pero no me imaginé que fuera cierto.

—Bueno, bueno. No me pongas esa cara, ¿quieres? No es el fin del mundo.

—Pero… yo en verdad la quiero. —Lo que me temía, lo sabía.

—Solo apégate a lo que dijimos, ¿sí? Quizás tengas la esperanza de tenerla de vuelta… aunque lo dudo.

—Al menos miénteme, por favor. No sé si tu sinceridad es un regalo o una desgracia. Creo que mejor se lo contaré a alguien más.

—Ja, ¿perdón? ¿Acaso hay alguien además de mí que pueda entenderte tan bien? No, no. Te estás equivocando.

—Deja de castigarme con tus palabras entonces.

—¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Será difícil conquistarla y lo sabes.

—Pero al menos, lo intentaré.

No quise escuchar nada más. Me quedó claro que aún insistiría con eso de volver a estar juntos, solo que esta vez, sus intenciones serían diferentes. ¿Por qué es tan difícil tener solo un momento de placer con alguien sin que aquellas emociones fastidiosas interfieran? ¿Por qué? De todas formas, como bien había dicho su amiga, no conseguiría nada.

Fue así como en el transcurso de esa semana y la siguiente y la siguiente, me encontré con varias actitudes suyas que me parecieron de lo más inútil.

La primera vez ocurrió cuando salía del colegio y me iba hacia mi casa. Una mano en el hombro hizo que me volteara hacia atrás. Allí estaba él con un ramo de rosas en la mano como todo un idiota.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunté mirando el ramo con asco.

—E-es u-un presente. Para ti –me respondió él.

—No las quiero. —Me di la vuelta para retomar mi camino hacia mi hogar, no sin antes advertirle algo más—: Ah, y por favor, no tartamudees delante de mí. Pareces un idiota. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber estado contigo. —"Haber estado contigo" ¿Por qué dije eso? Supongo que me acostumbré a ser más delicada con él, en otros tiempos hubiera usado otras terminologías. Armin… mira lo que me haces hacer.

Dos días después, sucedió algo similar. No fueron flores esta vez.

—Hola, Annie. Em… yo… Te traje chocolates. No sabía cuáles te gustaban más así que aquí tienes de distintos sabores… —Lo miré extrañada mientras parloteaba acerca de los muchas clases y combinaciones sobre los dulces que me había traído. Le temblaban las manos, pobre tonto. Debería dejar de intentarlo.

—No los quiero —dije de forma cortante al pasar a su lado.

No escuché nada más así que me alejé aliviada de que no intentara seguirme.

Pasados cuatro días, volvió a interceptarme a la salida del colegio, por el camino que siempre tomo para irme. Apenas lo vi, supe que no tendría caso ir por allí. Me di la vuelta y de inmediato oí su voz gritando mi nombre.

—¡Annie! ¡Por favor, espera!

Me detuve, no sé por qué.

—Ven conmigo al cine. —Me sorprendió la manera ruda y segura en la que me lo dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Vamos a ver una película. —Me tomó de la mano y sin siquiera preguntármelo, me fue llevando hasta la mitad de la cuadra.

"No. Si permito que suceda, pronto estaremos besándonos y comiendo palomitas en el cine. ¿De verdad quiero eso? No. Nunca más".

Me detuve en seco, haciendo que él volteara hacia mí. Sus manos temblaban. Supongo que no quiso que yo me diera cuenta y por eso me soltó.

—No —le dije muy seriamente.

—Solo una vez. Iremos a comer, a pasear, a donde te plazca. Saldremos el viernes.

"¿Por qué me haces esto tan difícil, Armin? Aléjate, por favor…"

—No, nada. No quiero volverte a ver, ¿no lo entiendes? —Quizás, si hubiera tenido un estetoscopio conmigo, hubiera oído el sonido que hizo el corazón de Armin al romperse en mil pedazos.

"Lo siento".

Le señalé un puño y con eso entendió que debía quitarse de mi camino. Si me ignoraba y no desistía de su intento por una cita, no iba a dudar en dejarle un ojo morado. Para mi fortuna, no tuve que emplear ningún método violento, él se apartó asustado y yo retomé el camino a casa.

"Solo una vez. Iremos a comer, a pasear, a donde te plazca. Saldremos el viernes" su voz se quedó resonando en mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto. Me hubiese gustado no lastimarlo de esa manera pero… era inevitable.

La verdad es que odio la idea de tener que romper corazones pero no está en mis planes tener que sufrir por amor… una vez más. Me prometí a mí misma que jamás sucedería de nuevo. Tampoco es mi intención lastimarlo a él. Es su culpa por haberse encariñado.

Al poco tiempo lo vi entrando al salón con un nuevo corte de cabello. Parecía una copia exacta del director Smith, incluso hasta podría pasar por su hijo. No estaba segura de si era un claro intento de llamar la atención o simplemente decidió cambiar de look. Pero sea cual fuere la intención de hacerlo… le quedaba muy bien.

—Oye, ¿has visto a Armin? ¿No crees que se ve sexy así? —me comentó Sasha, quien desgraciadamente estaba sentada a mi izquierda.

—¿Acaso tú no estabas saliendo con Connie?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Que tienes novio, querida.

—Bah, es solo un comentario. No es como si yo dejara a Connie solo para estar con Armin.

—Pues no me gustan esa clase de "comentarios" de alguien que está en pareja.

—Pero… ¿no te parece apuesto? —La miré un momento pensando en su pregunta.

—Cállate. —Aunque por dentro afirmaba que sí se veía bien. Lástima.

No se acercó a mí en una semana, pero aún así, sabía que él seguiría insistiendo desde las sombras.

Un día, cuando salía de mis clases de Vóley, me encontré con una pareja en una plaza, besándose apasionadamente. Al principio no me importó mucho, siempre está lleno de parejas en ese lugar pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Armin fuera aquel que estuviera tan meloso con… su mejor amiga.

"¿Así será desde ahora? ¿Pretendes olvidarte de mí con otra chica? Ya veo cuánto me has querido, Armin. Tu sentimiento hacia a mí no valió nada. De todas formas… es mejor así. Conoce a otra persona, conmigo nunca serás feliz."

Fingí no haberlos visto ese día, quise borrar esa imagen de mi mente pero mis compañeras se encargaron de hacérmelo recordar cuando llegamos a una esquina, después de varios minutos.

—¿Ese no era Armin el que estaba en la plaza?

—Quizás —respondí, restándole importancia al hecho.

—Pues estaba muy bien acompañado. ¿Lo has visto? Estaba con… ¿Quién era? ¿Sasha?

—No, no. Era Ackerman. Estoy segura, estaba con ella.

—Vaya, parece que al fin se decidió a declararse.

—Yo siempre creí que eran amigos nada más. No me imaginé que habría algo entre ellos.

Mientras ellas discutían sobre el asunto, yo traté de ignorarlas y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría. Fingí desinterés en la conversación y simplemente miré hacia otro lado.

—Annie, ¿Acaso no te molesta que tu chico esté con otra?

—Ya no salimos. Fin de la historia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te cansaste de él?

—Así es.

—Pues parece que él también se cansó de ti porque ya te olvidó muy fácilmente. —Arpías. ¿Y a eso se le llama "amigo"? No, yo no necesito nada de eso. No me hacen falta esas estupideces.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? No me digas que te has enojado. ¡Oye! —Me marché sin decir adiós y sin responder a los tantos llamados y disculpas que me gritaron. No las necesito.

A los pocos días me encontré con él nuevamente. Se me acercó de forma amistosa y tranquila a presumirme su nueva relación.

—¡Annie!, ¿cómo estás? —me saludó en el almuerzo, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería—. Y… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —Simple, sin rodeos. No necesitaba decir nada más.

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo corte?

"¿Y a quién diablos le importa eso, idiota?"

—Sí, te ves bien. —Dije la verdad, para variar.

—Me lo corté así para Mikasa, ella me lo pidió.

"Genial. Ahora vete. No quiero escuchar más."

—Pues te sienta bien.

—¿Sabes? Estoy con ella ahora.

"No me digas."

—Ah, qué bien.

—¿Y tú… estás… con alguien?

—Sí, más o menos —mentí.

—¿Qui-quién es él? ¿Con quién estás? ¿E-es del salón?

"¿Así que todo esto no era más que una maniobra más? Idiota. Esta vez me lo creí."

—No es del colegio. —Sonreí al ver la desesperación marcada en su rostro.

"La idea de que yo esté con otra persona debe estar atormentándolo."

—¿Y… tú… con él…?

—Sí. Solo para eso salgo con chicos.

"Bingo."

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este seria el capitulo 1 visto desde el punto de vista de Annie.

Ando a las corridas. Siento haberme tardado en actualizar, estuve algunos días sin luz, así que seré breve.

Espero que les guste. Saludos.

**[EDITADO]**

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Jii: **Miles y miles de gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Aunque creo que éste no fue mi mejor trabajo. Me costó escribirla pero no me quedó muy bien T_T. Prometo hacer algo mejor en un futuro. Si tienes alguna otra pareja que te guste de Shingeki puedes nombrármela y con gusto haré un fic sobre ellos n.n. De nuevo miles de gracias por leer y comentar. Como regalo, y porque la beta ya me dio el ok, subiré el último en poco tiempo. Antes de sábado seguro.

**Guest: **No sé quién seas pero gracias por comentar xD. Saludos.


	4. Un nuevo inicio

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo inicio.**

Nunca esperé que en algún futuro cercano mi mente se encontraría batallando intensamente a causa de dos personas. Siempre imaginé a Annie como la dueña absoluta de mis pensamientos, pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado.

—Deja de mirarme así —me replicó Mikasa cuando nos sentamos en un banco durante el almuerzo.

—No puedo, no dejo de pensar en ese día.

—Pues debes hacerlo, fue solo una vez. Deberíamos olvidarlo.

—¿A ti no te pasó nada?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. ¿No te sientes extraña con esta situación?

—Sí, un poco. Trato de no pensar en ello. Haz lo mismo tú también.

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿qué haremos ahora, seguir con el plan?

—Pues… por ahora sí. Le daremos un tiempo más y luego… —Me miró directo a los ojos. Estoy seguro de que habrá querido decir: "y luego olvídala, amigo. Es lo mejor" pero en lugar de eso dejó la frase inconclusa para que yo imaginara el resto.

Le dediqué una triste mirada al patético almuerzo que había preparado con mis propias manos la noche anterior. Mi difunta madre siempre solía hacérmelos en la mañana, para que estuvieran frescos y conservaran el aroma de la comida recién hecha. Papá siempre fue un asco tratándose de cocina, es por eso que el abuelo siempre me prepara los _obento_ cuando puede, solo que en esta ocasión no ha podido hacerlo porque lo habían internado en el hospital, por una fractura en el tobillo.

—Después de clases iré a ver al abuelo. ¿Quieres ir también?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quién jugará a las cartas con el viejo? Siempre fuiste bueno en el ajedrez pero nunca te ha ido bien con los naipes.

—Es que no es lo mío.

—No es lo tuyo, ¿qué significa eso? ¿De verdad prefieres un libro enorme o una tabla a cuadros antes que una salida con amigos y jugar a los bolos?

—Sabes que la única amiga que tengo eres tú y nunca hacemos nada de esas cosas.

—Porque no me dejas. Eres tan aburrido. Pero sí sé de algo que sabes hacer bien. —Me miró con picardía, casi con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

—¿No dijiste que debíamos dejar eso atrás?

—Sí, sí, lo dije. Lo siento, Armin. A veces olvido lo sensible que eres. Pareces más mujer que yo.

Ignoré lo que me había dicho y le di una amplia mordida a uno de mis tres emparedados de queso y lechuga. Lo único decente que tenía para comer. El arroz se me había pasado de sal y no estaba en condiciones de ser comestible, así que solo me limité a comer esa miseria en silencio.

(…)

Los días pasaron tan lentamente, y yo seguía sin recibir reacción alguna de parte de mi linda Annie. Nada en su comportamiento habitual me decía que había una pizca de esperanza para mí. En definitiva, no había resultado.

Para cuando llegó la tercera semana y media, me di por vencido.

—Otra vez está con esa maldita mugrosa—comentó mi mejor amiga cuando vio a Eren paseándose con la chica de tercero—. ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz? Es claro que él no quiere estar a su lado.

—Me parece que es al revés: él no la deja tranquila a ella. Según lo que me dijeron, Eren lleva días tratando de invitarla a salir.

—Ajá, pero…

—¿Cómo sabes que hay un "pero"?

—Porque de lo contrario no me lo estarías contando.

—Bien, de acuerdo, sí lo hay. Y es que la chica perdió el interés en tu "apuesto príncipe".

—¿De veras? —me preguntó ella, girándose completamente hacia mí y tomándome de los hombros con sus manos delicadas.

—Sí, es verdad. Está en la misma situación que nosotros: persigue a alguien que no lo quiere.

Esta verdad me hizo sentir lástima de mí mismo, de Mikasa y de todos los pobres idiotas como nosotros que tienen un amor no correspondido.

—Perfecto, entonces ya no hará falta que tenga que intervenir. —Se palmeó las manos como si hubiera tocado algo sucio y quisiera limpiárselo.

—¿De qué hablas? No le ibas a hacer nada de verdad a la chica, ¿o sí?

—No, no, claro. Quédate con esa idea, Armin, es lo mejor.

Fue en vano. Sí estaba planeando algo, pero jamás me lo diría. En ese momento, una chica rubia cruzó el patio central con sus amigas justo delante de Eren, dirección a la cual estábamos mirando. Era Annie. Fue inevitable que yo la viera y tampoco quise desviar mi atención hacia ella. Se veía hermosa, como siempre. Lucía su ajustado pantalón deportivo, porque jamás quiso usar la falda del uniforme. Llevaba los dos primeros botones sin abrochar porque el calor y el roce de esa camisa la sofocaban. Y su pelo… siempre atado con un medio rodete y sus flecos cayendo sobre su rostro; es realmente maravillosa.

Aún cuando me derretía por verla, algo hizo que me atravesara los pulmones y me cortara la respiración: no me miró ni siquiera una vez. Mis ojos intuitivamente la siguieren hasta que se alejó hacia el otro patio lateral, y quedó totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Lo viste? Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme.

—Bah, no te alarmes. Seguro que no se dio cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—No. Creo que no tiene caso que siga con esto. Ella no me querrá nunca.

Tres semanas atrás me hubiese costado horrores admitirlo, pero ahora que ya lo había intentado todo, estaba listo para afrontarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Asentí. Lo había decidido. Aquella completa indiferencia que me dedicó fue el empuje necesario para que quisiera declinar definitivamente.

(…)

Caminé abatido hacia el salón de clases, solo quería que terminara ese día. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, que estaban situados en el medio del salón, y luego apoyé la frente contra la mesa.

—Mikasa, esto es todo, ella jamás me verá como algo más que un objeto sexual. Quizás debería… buscar a otra chica. —Las lágrimas luchaban una dura batalla por salir pero yo las retuve. No quería.

—Alguna del salón, ¿quizás?

—Sí… supongo —dije desanimado.

—Bueno, a ver. ¿Qué tal Sasha? Es… agradable.

—No, no. Es muy efusiva, quiero a alguien más tranquila. Además creo que sale con Coonie.

—Mmm. ¿Entonces Christa?

—Sí, ella podría ser. Es bonita y dulce. El problema es su hermana mayor, siempre está con ella, incluso repitió un año para que estuvieran juntas.

—Que no se hable más. Yo me encargo de eso. En cuanto se vaya tú irás a hablarle, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

No entendí bien cómo lo hizo pero cumplió con lo prometido: se paró, se acercó a las dos chicas y a los pocos segundos Ymir se retiró del aula.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada, tú solo ve. Rápido.

Tomé aire y mucho valor. Christa es alguien sumamente agradable, comprensiva y muy solidaria. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Muy distinta de su hermana.

Para mi desgracia, la invitación que le hice de tomar un helado cerca del colegio, fue rechazada con una descolorida sonrisa. Creo que le dio pena haberme dicho que no.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Nada bien, la invité a salir y se negó.

—Bueno, bueno. Hay más peces en el agua. ¿Qué tal Nanaba? —Supongo que la nombró porque la vio entrar.

—¡¿Estás loca?! Es una profesora.

—Mejor. Una mujer madura, con experiencia.

—Tú sí que estás loca. —Se me quedó mirando a la espera de una respuesta—. ¿Qué?

—¿Y? ¿No te gusta ella?

—Claro que no, tonta.

—Bah, qué exigente eres.

—Nada de eso, me expulsarían si me atrevo siquiera a insinuármele.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo. Me parece que estaría bien para ti.

Traté de ignorar su comentario y me llevé una mano a la frente, pensando en las locuras que a veces decía mi amiga.

—No es buena idea, pensemos en otra persona.

—Vale, de acuerdo.

Rodeamos el salón con la mirada, buscando a alguna posible candidata. Y, mientras yo miraba hacia un lado, Mikasa lo hacía en otra dirección totalmente opuesta, incluso sugirió a la peor de las chicas: Riko.

—¡Ella!

—No, no. Eso sería suicidio, ¿Quieres verme muerto?

—Oh, vamos Armin. Puedes intentar al menos.

—Pero… me sacará a patadas de allí, estoy seguro.

Riko nunca fue muy sociable con los demás, siempre andaba con un pequeño grupo de otra división y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. En nuestro curso, suele ser muy ermitaña. En definitiva es una preciosura solitaria.

—Quizás hasta le agradas en secreto.

—¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no? Quizás trató de esconder sus sentimientos, quizás le gustas y no sabe cómo decírtelo. Quizás te ama desde hace mucho tiempo pero le tenía miedo a Annie, quizás…

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Bueno, entonces tú ve de una vez.

Me centré en aquella esquina derecha en la que nadie se atrevía a pasar ni por casualidad. Creo que yo habré sido el primer valiente en meses que lo intentó.

No llegué ni a decirle "hola" cuando vi que me dedicó una mirada fría y llena de repudio.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —me preguntó ella amargamente.

—Arlert, vuelve a tu asiento, por favor. Ya vamos a empezar la clase —me ordenó la profesora.

—Riko, yo solo… quería invitarte a salir… algún día. —Ignoré por completo la orden de Nanaba-_sensei_, ignoré la expresión de desprecio que ella me mostró al poco tiempo e incluso ignoré las miradas curiosas de muchos compañeros.

—No.

—Pero quizás…

—No.

—Pero algún día podríamos…

—He dicho que no. —Fría, muy fría.

—Dime, ¿hay alguna una razón en especial?

—No, solo creo que eres patético, eso es todo.

—Ok, está bien. Lo siento.

Pude notar el enojo que emanaban esos ojos claros detrás de los lentes redondeados. Me retiré con la poca dignidad que aún me quedaba y me senté en mi lugar, intentando disimular que nadie me había visto.

—Me dijo…

—No hace falta, creo que toda la clase oyó tu cruel rechazo. No te sientas mal, creo que la tipa está un poco trastornada.

—¿Hay alguien más?

—Sí, por allá —me señaló los primeros asientos cercanos al escritorio de la profesora—. La chica de las dos coletas, parecía interesante.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, sí. Debes intentarlo.

—Pero si me paro, Nanaba me matará.

—Envíale un mensaje de papel.

—¿Un qué?

—Una nota. Bah, yo lo haré.

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué le vas a escribir?

En menos de dos minutos, Mikasa arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno, sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir sin parar.

—¿Qué dice?

—Tú solo déjamelo a mí.

No tardó mucho en pasarle el recado a otro alumno, iniciando así, una cadena de pasaje hasta que el pequeño papelito llegara a las manos de la chica. Al poco tiempo fue devuelto con una simple respuesta:

* * *

_¿Quieres salir conmigo a tomar un helado después de clases?_  
_Armin._

_No, lo siento._

* * *

Rechazado nuevamente.

—¿Será que alguna vez tendré suerte? —me dije a mí mismo luego de leer la respuesta del mensaje.

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo, ya encontrarás a alguien.

—No lo creo, no queda nadie más del salón que esté soltera.

—¿Cómo que no queda nadie? ¿Y yo qué soy?

—P-pero tú…

—Ah, no me salgas con que soy tu mejor amiga y todas esas estupideces.

—Pero es que sí lo eres. No podemos, además me dijiste que me olvidara de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Estás diciendo que soy fea? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo de aquel día?

—Sí, pero…

—Basta de peros, Armin, decídete de una vez. Respóndeme esto: ¿yo te parezco bonita?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Crees que soy atractiva?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿De verdad? ¿En realidad te gustaría… intentarlo? —Estaba sorprendido, nunca esperé que Mikasa dijera algo como aquello.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Los dos estamos en la misma situación. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

—Es verdad. Bueno entonces, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado después de clases?

—Sí, estaría encantada de ir contigo, Armin, —Me miró con complicidad y me dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida.

Eso resultó ser un giro inesperado para mí. Pasé de retener aquellos sentimientos que afloraron en mí a raíz de lo ocurrido aquel día, a dar riendas sueltas a todo y tratar de establecer algo con mi mejor amiga. Era una situación realmente extraña, pero ambos coincidimos en que no perderíamos nada con intentarlo.

(…)

A la salida, tal como acordamos, fuimos a la heladería más cercana que conocíamos.

—¿Aún no sabes qué estudiarás después de la preparatoria? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos por un parque y con un cono de helado sabor frutilla y chocolate.

—Sí, ya me decidí. Seré psicólogo. —Mikasa estalló en risas al oírme.

—Te doy dos semanas con esa idea, te apuesto a que cambiarás de parecer.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú qué seguirás?

—Seré policía —confirmó inflando el pecho, con aire orgulloso.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Apuesto que Eren también quiere serlo, ¿no?

—Mmmm… quizás.

Llegamos a un banco y allí nos quedamos conversando por un largo rato. Siempre abarcando temas absurdos y sin coherencia, como solíamos hacer.

—¿Y si esto no funciona? ¿No se arruinaría la amistad que tenemos?

—No si sabemos manejar la situación.

—Pues, contigo nunca se sabe.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eres mujer y por eso eres impredecible.

—¿Eso es un insulto o un halago? —me preguntó ofendida.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, es una realidad. Por ejemplo: ¿qué pasaría si, ahora mismo vieras a Eren con otra chica?

—Yo… le rompería las piernas a esa atrevida y…

—¿Lo ves? —Se quedó pensativa al darse cuenta de que lo que yo decía era verdad.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que debo olvidarlo. Y tú también a Annie.

—No me queda otra salida. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Puedo enfocarme solo en ti pero me da miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De que algo suceda.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Eres muy impulsiva y…

—¿Y?

—Nada, nada. Mejor olvídalo. Ya dijimos que íbamos a intentarlo, ¿cierto? Así que mejor hagamos eso. Solo sé sincera conmigo, lo más que puedas.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices? Siempre lo hago, tanto que hasta a veces me pides que te mienta de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja y melancólica, apenas audible.

No podía evitar la sensación de que algo podría salir mal en esto. Y claro, tratar de formar una relación de pareja con mi mejor amiga puede crear motivos suficientes para dudar.

Lo más extraño fue cuando, ese mismo día, quisimos intentar un beso. No salió natural sino forzado. Su boca con sabor a frutilla no me correspondía de la misma forma que aquel día, ni siquiera se acercó un poco.

—Esto… es extraño —me dijo ella después de que nos separamos. Incluso se alejó unos centímetros en el alargado asiento de cemento.

—Sí, tampoco es como me lo había imaginado. Seguiremos intentándolo otro día, creo que fue muy apresurado hacerlo hoy.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras nos levantábamos, y nos dirigíamos hacia un cesto de basura para tirar las servilletas que envolvían el cono de helado, pensé en la posibilidad de hacer que la relación se llevara de forma más natural.

—Creo que deberíamos salir, tener citas y que se dé solo, ¿no crees?

—O también puedes darle una buena revolcada a esta chica.

—Mikasa, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de no pensar en sexo? No soy solo un objeto sexual. ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma? Valgo más que eso. —Comencé a enojarme, en verdad era una molestia ser visto solo de esa manera—. ¿Es que hoy en día a las chicas solo les interesa eso? ¿No hay nada más?

—Ya, cálmate, Armin. Era solo una broma.

—Una muy fea de hecho. ¿Sabes? Creo que iré a casa. Te veré más tarde.

—Pareces mujer —me dijo ella cuando giré dispuesto a irme—. ¿Vas a decirme que ahora te has ofendido?

No la escuché ni tampoco detuve mi marcha. Si lo que iba a decirme era un monólogo comparándome con el sexo femenino, ya lo había oído cientos de veces. Siempre el mismo discurso. Empieza con el típico "pareces una niña" y luego termina con su célebre "solo te faltan pechos y un vestido para pasarte del otro lado". No tenía ganas de oírla en ese momento. Qué buena forma de arruinar una tranquila cita de "no amigos".

Solo quería un poco de cariño, algunos mimos y un fuerte abrazo al final del día. ¿Por qué aquello era tan difícil de realizar? ¿Por qué era tan difícil que no me vieran como una simple diversión, alguien con quien pasar el rato? Estaba harto de todo eso. Cansado de no tener una compañía. Y sobre todo, muy dolido.

(…)

Llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue desconectar el teléfono que estaba en mi cuarto y apagar mi celular. Sabía que me llamaría hasta que yo decidiera disculparla, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Ni en ella, ni en Annie, en nada en absoluto. Así que tomé un baño ligero y luego quise dormir un poco.

Por más que intenté durante varios minutos, el sueño no se hacía presente. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la discusión con Mikasa. "¿Por qué?".

No hizo falta volver a conectar el teléfono o prender el móvil para saber que me había estado llamando. Ella en persona se encargó de hacérmelo saber, apareciendo por la puerta de mi habitación.

—Escucha idiota, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, ¿ok? Solo fue una maldita broma. Entiendo que quieras otra cosa, una relación seria, alguien con quien estar pero tampoco es fácil para mí, ¿entiendes? Nunca olvidaré a Eren. Por más que trate, por más que me esfuerce… no puedo. —Su voz altiva y encolerizada, se fue disminuyendo notablemente en las dos últimas palabras.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia ella.

—Lo siento. Creo que esto está mal. Nosotros… en primer lugar, no debimos atrevernos a traspasar esa delgada línea entre la amistad y la atracción. Tú… eres hermosa pero jamás quise verte como algo más que mi amiga. Creo… que es mejor que esto se quedé así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a rechazarme tú ahora?

—No es eso, Mikasa. En verdad me gustas pero como amiga.

—A veces pienso que debo tener la peor suerte del mundo al toparme con uno de los pocos chicos sinceros y honestos del planeta. Eres jodidamente complicado, amigo. Te ilusionó la idea de estar conmigo, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

—Porque no quiero perderte. No me gustaría que, más adelante, tuviéramos una discusión y no tuviera a nadie más a quien acudir. Al margen de eso, y lo más importante, odiaría que algún día tú decidieras no volver a verme.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Eres mi amigo… —De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus propias palabras. "Amigos", eso es. Somos solo amigos.

—¿Te das cuenta? No podemos. Gracias por intentar hacer sentir mejor a este idiota romántico. Eres la mejor.

—Armin. —Apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro, me miró con los ojos vidriosos y luego le señalé una fotografía donde estábamos nosotros tres de pequeños. No pudimos contener un abrazo emotivo después de verla. Allí estábamos, Eren, Mikasa y yo, sonriendo empapados de sudor tras haber corrido una de carrera de unos cien metros, por la ocurrencia de Eren. Éramos tan traviesos en ese entonces.

—Entonces, amigos, ¿no? —preguntó ella mientras aún me abrazaba.

—Sí, amigos.

(…)

Pasaron cinco días más. Mikasa se pasó la semana entera buscándome novia en las otras divisiones, incluso en grados mayores y menores.

—Te lo digo, las más pequeñas son más fáciles de ilusionar. Mírate, eres la copia del director. ¿Quién no querría acostarse con él?

—Nadie, solo tú y tu retorcida cabeza. ¿A quién se le ocurriría eso?

—Aunque no lo creas, amigo mío, el director tiene sus propias seguidoras. No se ha follado a ninguna solo porque es muy correcto y educado, al igual que tú.

—Pues me parece perfecto. No me esperaba menos de él —dije con orgullo.

—Pero no te alegres mucho. Dicen que tiene un romance con algún profesor.

—No, ¿cómo crees? Espera, ¿dijiste "profesor"? ¿No habrás querido decir "profesora"?

—No hay error. Los rumores dicen que es gay.

—¿D-de veras?

—¿Te decepciona?

—Pues… un poco. Siempre lo imaginé con una hermosa mujer al lado de un jacuzzi.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque…

—¡Mikasa!, no me despertaste hoy. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? —nos interrumpió Eren de repente, quien venía corriendo desde hacía diez cuadras. Mientras se reponía de la gran carrera que había hecho, comenzó a caminar entre nosotros

—Ya eres grande. ¿Por qué tengo que despertarte todas las mañanas? Hazlo tú solo.

No podía creer que lo mis ojos estaban viendo. ¿Mikasa dejando de ceder a los caprichos de Eren? Casi parecía un sueño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

—Tú sabrás, Eren. —Fría, distante, firme.

De un momento a otro, ella me tomó de la mano y caminó a paso acelerado hacia el colegio. Se excusó con un "se nos hace tarde" pero yo en verdad no creí en sus palabras. Miré hacia atrás y pude ver claramente a un Eren confundido, anonadado y… molesto. En el último instante vi sus ojos clavados en mí. Casi pareció mirarme con recelo.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, no pude contener más mis dudas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Indiferencia. Eso es lo que hago.

—¿Crees que con eso lo conquistarás?

—No sé si pueda hacer eso pero, ciertamente, ya me cansé de él. Haré que me persiga y que sea él el que me busque.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste eso antes?

—No tenía el valor de alejarme demasiado. Tú sabes, siempre estamos juntos. No quería distanciarme.

—Bueno, entonces has dado un avance.

—No sé si funcionará pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

(…)

Sin darnos cuenta, de pasar a planificar las mil formas de ignorar y no pensar en Annie, pasamos a discutir cómo podríamos hacer lo mismo con Eren. Solo que en el caso de Mikasa, nuestras tácticas surtieron efecto al cien por ciento. Cayó tan fácil en cada una de nuestras jugadas que casi parecía una ilusión nuestra.

—Falta muy poco. Cederá en cualquier momento.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, enloquece cuando no le hablas y te vas conmigo. Creo que en verdad piensa que estamos saliendo.

—Puede ser. Esos rumores que esparcieron esas tontas del otro salón nos beneficiaron bastante.

—Lo dijeron porque… nos vieron en la plaza.

—Sí, bueno. En cualquier caso, fue bastante oportuno. Toda la escuela habla sobre nosotros.

—¿Crees que… Annie también piense lo mismo?

—Quizás. —Me dio la impresión de que ella no quiso hablar del tema. Quizás debió ser porque Annie en realidad es un caso perdido y no quiso lastimarme. Quizás no quería hablar de ella para evitar que me lamentara más o quizás, simplemente, quiso dejar ese tema atrás. Noté que desde hacía varios días, ella ponía una cara de desprecio cuando yo la mencionaba, muy de vez en cuando.

—Mikasa, dime, ¿tienes algo en contra de Annie?

—¿Qué si tengo algo en contra de la chica que te despreció y te hizo sufrir? No, ninguno.

—Déjalo ya, después de todo, creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Sí, claro.

—Es verdad, es decir, ella es muy distinta a mí. No compartimos muchas cosas en común. Tampoco quiere algo serio con alguien, es…

—Ya basta. Esa perra lo único que tiene es miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No importa, solo… digamos que me enteré del algo.

—¿De qué? Dime —le exigí cortándole el paso mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa.

—Solo sé que ella tuvo una relación con un tal Berthold y le fue mal. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Ella me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? Habla. —Mi desesperación por su confesión era urgente, necesitaba saber lo que había hecho mi amiga a mis espaldas—. Le hiciste algo, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, no le hice nada a tu "doncella". Solo fui a golpearla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mikasa, ¿cómo pudiste?!

—Calma, fui con la intención de darle una golpiza pero en vez de eso terminamos hablando.

—¿Y qué te dijo? Más bien, ¿qué le dijiste tú a ella?

—Nada, le pregunté cuál es su endemoniado problema contigo, que por qué no te quiere.

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Me contó que hace tiempo estuvo con ese Berthold y la lastimó. Por eso tiene miedo de estar otra vez con alguien. Dice que por el momento prefiere estar sola.

—Así que… es por eso que no deja que nadie se le acerque más de lo necesario. No quiere salir herida —dije al viento como si hubiera descubierto algo extraordinario—. Entonces, iré con ella…

—No, ni se te ocurra. Me dijo que si te le acercas te golpeará.

Y de pronto, todas mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos, otra vez.

—Esa maldita perra. Temiendo no se llega a ningún lado, debería saberlo.

—Por eso la odias.

—Sí, y si vuelvo a cruzármela en algún club, no dudaré en destrozarla.

—Ya, es… natural. No la culpes.

—En mi opinión, se pierde la oportunidad de estar con un espléndido chico romántico por haber vivido una mala experiencia. —Sonreí ante el halago, pocas veces recibía uno de su parte.

—Gracias pero… es mejor así. Pero no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿me oíste?

—Sí, sí, mamá. Como tú digas.

(…)

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo aún seguía sin olvidarme de Annie. Aprovechaba cada momento que podía para mirarla en clases, en la cafetería, en los partidos que participaba. Pensaba en ella a diario. A veces, me daba el impulso de salir corriendo a buscarla y plantarle un beso, sin importarme cuánto me golpeara después. Pero siempre me arrepentía en el último segundo. La razón siempre predominaba más en mí que los impulsos.

—Ah, Annie. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? —Suspiré nombrándola mientras colgaba mis brazos sobre el barandal del tercer piso del colegio.

—¿Me llamaste? —Volteé sorprendido y a la vez asustado de haberme imaginado aquella voz.

—A-a-Annie. T-tú…

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tartamudearas? ¿Quieres que te abofetee?

—¿Ah? —Yo seguía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente ella se aparece así nada más y me habla como si nada. ¿Es que acaso estaba soñando?

—Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí o vas a acompañarme hasta mi casa?

—¿Eh? Di-digo…

De pronto recordé lo que me dijo Mikasa: seguridad y firmeza, nada de titubeos

—Sí, te acompañaré. —Inflé el pecho, erguí mi postura y levanté la cabeza imponente. Extrañamente, recibí una media sonrisa por mi actuación de "macho" mediocre.

Ella se dio la vuelta y yo la seguí todo el camino en silencio y con el corazón en la boca. Quería tocarla, sentirla para saber que no se trataba de un sueño pero, si lo hacía y ella resultaba ser real, lo volvería a arruinar otra vez, y eso sería el fin de mi vida.

—Entra —me ordenó, abriéndome la puerta para que pasara, una vez que llegamos.

—Está bien.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, esperaba despertar en cualquier momento mientras iba a su habitación y me sentaba en una de las sillas negras en las que tantas veces fue cómplice de nuestro acto sexual.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me llamaste? —le pregunté de la manera más neutral que pude, abriendo las piernas como todo hombre tosco y desalineado. Este último detalle no pasó desapercibida por ella y se quedó un rato mirándome.

—¿Acaso ya no te gusta estar conmigo? ¿Prefieres la compañía de Mikasa?

—¿Qué, acaso estás celosa?

—No, pero todo el colegio dice que están juntos.

—¿Y crees eso? Sabes que la gente solo murmura estupideces. —Volvió a sonreírme de la misma manera que hacía un rato.

—Entonces ¿no es así?

—No, sabes que en mi vida solo existe una mujer. —No pude evitar perder el hilo de voz y carraspear esta última oración.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y de quién se trata?

—De una chica rubia muy orgullosa y prepotente. ¿La conoces?

—Quizás.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio sin saber exactamente qué decirnos, o quizás sí lo sabíamos pero simplemente preferimos callarnos.

Luego de que ella me trajera algo para beber, no pude evitar preguntarle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste? Creí que ya no querías verme.

—Si no te gusta puedes largarte.

—No. Sí, me gusta estar… contigo. Solo quiero saber qué sucederá ahora.

—¿No es muy pronto para que preguntes esas cosas? Al menos dame un poco de tiempo.

—Annie, ¿quieres que volvamos a estar juntos? —Sentí mi respiración cada vez más agitada al querer preguntar algo que me moría por decir en voz alta—. ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

Ella me miró fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. Sentada en otra silla, cruzada de piernas y a pocos metros de mí, solo se ocupó de no sacarme la vista de encima.

—No, mejor dicho, tú volverás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que todo sea como antes, que sea como lo prefieras más pero… quédate conmigo. —El arrebato de hombría no me duró mucho. Al final, sucumbí ante mis deseos más profundos—. ¿Entendiste?

Me levanté para hacer más énfasis en mis palabras y me acerqué lentamente hacia ella. Me agaché lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Entendiste?

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Está bien. Como digas.

No podía creerlo. ¡La había recuperado! No sé cómo sucedió pero sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, ¡ella volvió a mí!

—¿De verdad?

—No suenas muy convencido, ¿eh, señor?

—Es que… no creí que de verdad aceptarías.

—¿No querías que pasara?

—No, no. Solo… Nada, no me hagas caso. Bueno, entonces… —empecé a desabrocharme la camisa para dejar mi torso al descubierto. Me impresionó mucho cuando ella intentó detenerme.

—No, hoy no puedo. Estoy _indispuesta. _—No hacía falta que me hiciera muchas aclaraciones acerca de su estado menstrual. Sabía demasiado bien lo que esas palabras significaban.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me trajiste?

—Se pueden hacer otras cosas. —Sexo oral. No había otra explicación.

—Ok.

Nuevamente, cuando comencé a quitarme el cinturón, también recibí una resistencia de su parte. ¿Por qué?

—Espérate un poco, ¿quieres? ¿Tan ansioso estás? ¿Acaso Mikasa no te "atendió" adecuadamente?

—Pero es que…

No entendía nada.

—No te apresures. Luego.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla, totalmente sorprendido. Atando cabos en mi mente, solo pude llegar a una conclusión: "ella quiere hablar. No solo quiere sexo, ¡quiere hablar!"

—Bien, eso haré entonces.

Estaba nervioso, jamás me encontré en una situación parecida en los tres meses y quince días que había pasado con ella, jamás.

—Bien y…

—¿Qué quieres para cenar? —De nuevo me sorprendió al ser ella quien iniciara la conversación.

—¿Vas a cocinar? ¿Tú? Si es así creo que prefiero la comida de mi padre.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En realidad crees que solo soy buena para el sexo? Te demostraré que no es así. Ven.

No lo podía creer, ¿Annie cocinando? Y específicamente ¿cocinando para mí? Ese definitivamente tendría que ser un hermoso sueño, o quizás, se trataba del día más feliz de toda mi vida.

Sus padres, como de costumbre, estaban de viaje. Nos pasamos toda la noche preparando curry y algunos tragos de alcohol. Esa noche dormí con ella, en su casa, en su cama. No hicimos nada pero fue la mejor noche de todas las que pude haber pasado con ella.

(…)

—Mikasa, ¿tú tuviste algo que ver en todo esto?

Me escurrí en medio de la noche para llamar a mi mejor amiga por celular en el baño.

—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando, Armin? Son las tres de mañana, ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejarme en paz?

—Solo dime si tú hablaste de nuevo con Annie.

—No, no. Cuelga ya. Estoy ocupada, ¿sí?

—¿Ocupada? ¿A esta hora? Espera, ¿con quién estás?

—Con Eren, luego te cuento bien. Adiós.

No dijo nada más. Solo me colgó repentinamente. Eso seguramente significaba buenas noticias para ella.

—Valla, así que al fin sucedió —dije en voz alta sin pensar mientras miraba mi celular.

—¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó Annie, quien se había levantado media dormida aún con su pijama blanco con pequeñas flores negras.

—Nada, ¿te desperté?

—Sí, me di la vuelta y vi que ya no estabas. Escuché voces en el baño y vine a revisar. —Bostezó y luego trató de cubrirse la boca.

—Lo siento. Volvamos a la cama.

—Bien —me contestó con desgana y parpadeando para acostumbrarse a luz del fluorescente del baño.

Cuando volvimos a su cuarto y nos acostamos de nuevo en su pequeña cama de una plaza y media, la abracé tan fuerte que tuvo que pedirme que la soltara un poco para respirar.

—Ey, me estás estrujando. Suéltame.

—No, Annie. Desde ahora, no volveré a dejar que se separes de mí, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. —Fue lo último que me dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Quizás no se haya dado cuenta de que lo decía en serio o quizás, sí lo hizo y esa fue su manera de aceptarlo.

(…)

Varios días después, y luego de suplicarle a Mikasa durante dos horas, me contó que Annie la había llamado por su propia cuenta para que se juntaran a charlar. El tema de la conversación: yo. Al parecer, las palabras de mi amiga, los constantes rumores sobre nuestro romance y mi evidente indiferencia, hicieron que ella decidiera volver a mí pero no se atrevía a decírmelo.

—Ella no me lo dijo, pero era obvio que te extrañaba. Llámalo amor, cariño, afecto, lo que te guste más, pero esa chica… está rendida a tus pies. Solo que es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Siempre le gustaste pero tenía miedo de que la fueras a abandonar como el otro chico. Nunca se lo digas o de lo contrario me matará, ¿sí?

—Lo prometo. Jamás se lo diré. Y… ¿cómo tú cómo estás? Digo, con Eren y todo.

—Pues bastante bien. Al fin se dio cuenta de que no estaré esperándolo toda la vida y me confesó que quería salir conmigo, como pareja. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No, la verdad no. Se me hace muy extraño. Es que él a veces puede ser tan tonto.

—Sí, mucho —admitió mi amiga, levantando una ceja.

—Pero bueno. Ahora están juntos, ¿no? Eso está bien.

—Sí, muy bien de hecho. Anoche lo he tenido en la cama durante tres horas…

—Mikasa, hazme el favor de no contarme tus perversidades con él, ¿sí? Es demasiado extraño.

—Qué delicado eres, no pareces hombre. Y… ¿a ti cómo te va con la chica de hielo?

—Bien, bastante bien. No hablamos de tener una relación formal pero… es obvio que ambos queremos eso ahora. Ayer fuimos al cine.

—¿Y?

—Estuvo bien, no terminamos en ninguna habitación solo… nos quedamos en una plaza, conversando. —Hice una pausa recordando la maravilla que sucedió después. No pude reprimir una sonrisa melosa y rememorar ese momento—. Y luego nos besamos. Fue… algo tan hermoso, espectacular, sublime…

—Sí, te entiendo. Me sucedió lo mismo cuando Eren me besó por primera vez. Fue increíble.

No pude evitar reírme de mi "yo" actual y el que dejé atrás hacía pocos días. Ahora sonreía, miraba hacia el presente con alegría, vivía tranquilo, y sobre todo, tenía a Annie de mi lado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, prometí el final tempranito y aquí está. Sigo pensando que lo pude haber hecho mejor Y_Y pero bueno, ya está hecho y por más que quiera ya no lo puedo cambiar. Me es difícil una vez empezado xD

**Agradecimientos:**

**GishelSasuhina, 241L0RM3RCUR1, Jii, Masamune94** y a todas las personas que siguieron este fic y les ha gustado. Gracias.

**Aviso:**

Por favor, aquella persona que me deja un comentario en anónimo o sin cuenta, por favor le pido que se dé una vuelta otra vez por el fic, en el último capítulo, y yo editaré el texto para darle una devolución al final.  
Tengo la necesidad de contestarles pero... si no tienen cuenta no sé cómo hacerlo xD. Además de que no sé si volverán a un fic que ya leyeron xD Por eso les pido que vuelvan a los dos días y yo les contestaré amablemente n.n

**Publicidad y ¡FANART!**

Casi me olvido de algo importantísimo. Mis hermanas me hicieron un fanart de esta pareja. Les dejo aquí abajo el link. Tuve que ingeniármelas para que no me lo corte la página xD

1-Borren los [] del ht...  
2-Borren todos los espacios que hay, de modo que quede todo junto.  
3-Amen la imagen xD

_**[http]: / / ic. pics. livejournal kelly_ml/68208074/2029/2029_original. jpg**_

Lo hicieron mis hermanas para este fic, las adoro n.n

Y por último, y ya los dejo tranquilos, los quiero invitar a una comunidad en LiveJournal de Shingeki no kyojin.

Éste es el link, si quieren entrar a mirar:

_**snk-esp. livejournal. com**_

Mismo procedimiento de juntar las palabras.

¡Saludos!


End file.
